The 75th Annual Hunger Games
by katie4cheer
Summary: Starring *drum-roll here* Gale and Katniss! Wait... what? Did I just say Katniss? You bet I did! You'll just have to read about how Katniss actually has to participate in the Hunger Games again, and the relationship between her and Gale.
1. Chariots and Interviews

Gale's POV

Elefanio whisks a skin-tight outfit out of a small closet. The shirt and pants gleam like molten lava, and ripples of red, orange, and yellow flow and waver over the black spandex. I slip it on, and the T-shirt hugs my skin, showing off my muscles. The pants look like skinny jeans, but that's okay. I look good in them anyways. Then Elefanio hands me red-and-black-striped Converse and black gloves, which I put on.

"The gloves are made of the same material as last year's outfits. We'll set them on fire, so your hands will look as if they're on fire," Elefanio explains. "Now, we're kindof behind on schedule, so go, go, go!" Elefanio shoos me through the doorway to the gray, ruby-encrusted chariot. Black horses with red-and-yellow dyed manes are strapped to the chariot. Haymitch motions for me to get in the chariot, and as the large garage-door type door opens, Katniss jumps on the chariot with me. The prep teams are lighting our hands on fire, and soon the chariot starts to roll. Elefanio is waving his arms at me, and when I look at him, he motions for me to put my arm around Katniss's waist. So I do. And since Katniss doesn't pull away, I guess the fire doesn't burn her.

Once the District 12 chariot rolls out, I can tell District 12 stole the show another year in a row. The crowd cheers and waves their flailing hands at us. Katniss and I are beaming, and we wave our flaming hands back. I look at the screen above the crowd. Our natural tans give me and Katniss a golden-brown shade. Once again, the cameras are zooming in on my hand around Katniss's waist.

I look at Katniss, who looks amazing -- no, more than that. Stupendous. She's wearing glowing "lava" spandex short-shorts (that make her legs look wonderful, I must say) and a "lava" V-neck with a red camisole underneath. Glittering body glitter is on her collar bone, temples, and on her eyelid like eyeshadow. Katniss is also wearing the same red-and-black-striped Converse as I am.

The chariots finally roll back into the Tribute Tower, and we change out of our costumes. Time to get ready for our interviews, which will air tonight.

TIME PASSES

I'm wearing baggy red shorts held up by a black and yellow studded belt. Hopefully my red plaid boxers aren't showing, but I think that was Elefanio's plan. I'm wearing another spandex shirt, but this time it's red underarmor and long-sleeved. I'm wearing a wrinkled black shirt over my underarmor. My hair is messed to perfection. I think Elefanio's idea was to make my outfit "effortless". Oh well, I've already received endless complements from local girls throughout the Capitol.

Katniss is wearing a red strapless dress with gold bangles, and black ballet flats. She has gold eyeliner on, and black mascara. Again, gold shimmer is on her wrists and collar bone. Katniss's hair is not in her usual braid, but straightened almost as flat as paper. She looks magnificent, again.

We wait for almost 2 hours until Katniss's name is called.

"Katniss! Winner of the last Hunger Games, how did you feel when you were called again?" Caesar Flickerman asked, getting right to the point.

"Cheated. I can't believe I have to go through this again," Katniss answered with a straight face.

"I bet, I bet… So, how about your costumes? Apparently they stole the stage once more!"

"Yeah. Cinna has a great imagination to come up with these costumes. Elefonio, too," Katniss says with a smile on her face, looking at Cinna in the crowd.

"So, at the reaping, it looked like you knew Gale already. Did you?" Caesar asked.

"Of course. We're best friends," Katniss answered, looking back at me and smiling. I smile back. And the buzzer rings.

Katniss walks off the stage and I walk on, trying to keep my pants up. "So, Gale, best friends, huh?"

"Yep," I answer.

"Any intentions on being anything more?"

"Huh?" was my smart response.

"All of Panem saw you and Katniss holding hands on the first day. Not to mention the arm-around-her-waist trick with the chariots," Caesar explained.

"Uh…" I say, my face blushing. On the screen, Katniss is blushing too. Crap. Hopefully Caesar isn't trying to start the whole "star-crossed lovers" crapola like last year.

"But she is looking lovely, right, Gale?"

I nod eagerly and the crowd cheers and aww's. Katniss blushes a deeper red. Shoot. The last thing I want to do is embarrass her. The buzzer rings as Katniss and I are staring at each other. And the cameras are soaking up it all.


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note: I'm keeping these up here with a small description of the tributes. I'll put an "X" by their name once the tribute is killed. **

**District 1**

**-Thayo- Red hair, red face. Possible temper.**

**-Paya- Gold hair, blue eyes, tan skin, petite.**

**District 2**

**-Mage- Tall and muscular. Possibly smart, too.**

**-Ive- Pixie-cut hair. Petite.**

**District 3**

**-Polo- Huge abs. Huge arms.**

**-Neeah- Gigantic muscles.**

**District 4**

**-Turner- Nerdy through and through.**

**-Amandrea- Red braids and lots of freckles.**

**District 5**

**-Daniel- Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and bugling muscles.**

**-Sara- Straight brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, tall and thin. **

**District 6**

**-Indigo- Weird eyes and nail-biting habit.**

**-Penelope- Curly black hair and smokey gray eyes. Pale skin.**

**District 7**

**-Johannes- So thin, he's almost to the bone. Skeleton-like.**

**-Olivia- Wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Striking features. **

**District 8**

**-Peter- He has very broad shoulders and a big nose. Nice smile.**

**-Rosale- Plain black hair, plain smile, plain eyes… plain girl.**

**District 9**

**-Robert- Short-cropped hair, medium build, crooked teeth.**

**-Ferlise- Blonde, green eyes, yellow teeth, big feet. **

**District 10**

**-Joshua- Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, white smile, good looks. **

**-Sammi- Wavy brown hair, blonde highlights, green eyes, petite. **

**District 11**

**-Paul- Scars on his face, hair in a ponytail, blood-shot eyes.**

**-Vivien- Chubby cheeks from baby fat, rosy complexion, big eyes.**

**District 12**

**-Gale- Shaggy black hair, lean muscle, tan skin, tall, smokey gray eyes.**

**-Katniss- Black braid, smokey gray eyes, long legs, thick eyelashes.**

GALE'S POV

I'm standing on a gray concrete circle, with a glass cylinder around me. The other contestants were in containers, also, and we were all standing in a semi-circle. All of a sudden, all of our concrete circles slowly were raised up towards the ceiling. A circle opened above us, revealing blue sky.

The concrete platforms stopped, and we were on a huge grass hill. The Games were about to begin. Katniss was on my right, in her cylinder.

Then the cylinders sunk back into the ground, leaving open air. The countdown began. I looked at my surroundings. Just 50 meters or so away was the Cornucopia. Prizes were littered around it. And around the grass hill and Cornucopia was a small blue river, almost like a moat. Then there was a little more grass beyond the moat, but then there were different land features. A desert, a swamp, a forest, a jungle, a prairie, then back to the desert.

Time. The buzzer rang, and Katniss and I lauched off our platforms, sprinting for the Cornucopia with the Careers and other tributes. I grab the first thing I come to: a backpack. I quickly unzip it and start stuffing things into it: bread, knives, blankets, anything I come to. I take a spear off the ground and hold it to my side. When the bag is full, I run up to Katniss, who is bending over, collecting pieces of shale that had accidentally dumped out of a fire-starting kit.

"Katniss!" I shout through cannon fires, "I'll guard you; you just pick up anything valuable!" She nods and continues her rapid, twisted version of pick-up-sticks. A knife barrels through the air, straight towards Katniss. Looks like the Careers made it to the inside of the Cornucopia, where all the good weapons are. I jump, grab the knife out of the air, and stuff it in my belt loop.

But then Robert, from District 9, comes charging at Katniss. She stands up to attack, but I jump in front of her. Robert lunges at me with his spear, but I block it with my own. Shaking with effort, we're pressing the shafts of our spears together in the shape of an "X". But with a quick twist of my wrist, I drop my spear and grab his wrists. His eyes widen in shock, and he drops his spear too. I kick him in the stomach, and he flies backwards. I jump on him, and slice his throat with my knife. A cannon shot. My first kill.

The nerdy kid, Turner, from District 4, he comes and punches me in the jaw. What the hell? I stagger back, but I quickly regain my balance. Turner is holding a spear, which I knock out of his hands by tripping him. I jump on Turner and stab him in the chest. A cannon boom -- my second kill.

"Gale!" Katniss calls, "Let's get outta here!" I look around and see the area is clearing. Soon it would be just us and the Careers, and that would obviously lead to danger. So we grab our backpacks (and I grab me and Robert's spears), and run off into the forest, the landmark most closely-related to the features in District 12.

We run into the forest and run for 15 minutes or so until we start slowing down, panting. Katniss and I walk in silence, looking for shelter. Soon, we come across a huge tree with a trunk wider than my arm-span. I look at Katniss. She has a huge smile on her face.

"Want to sleep here tonight?" I ask her.

"Sure, but how will we get up?" Katniss asks. The first branches were at least ten feet up. I dig through my backpack to find some rope. Hmm. I tie the rope to my knife. Katniss is smiling, catching on.

I hand my contraption to her, and she throws the rope over the branch. The knife goes over the branch, and falls down. The knife lodges in the dirt, but Katniss hammers it in farther with a rock.

"Go ahead and climb up. I'll set up some traps laid out," I say. Katniss nods and climbs up the rope to the first branch. I search through my pack to find more rope. I stand up, check for other tributes in the brush, and make my first trap hanging from one of the branches of our tree. Then I make several more traps around our tree. Finally, I cover the knife with leaves and sticks so that our climbing rope looks like one of our traps.

In the tree, about 20 feet above the ground, Katniss has made a little shelf by wedging a square of plastic between branches. She had dumped the contents of her backpack on the square of plastic and sorted the items. Food: dried jerkey, dried fruit, crackers, small bag of some type of seasoning, 2 canisters of water; Weapons: 4 knives, my 2 spears; Shelter: a tightly-rolled-up thermal sleeping bag, a jacket, a couple more squares of plastic, a fire-starting kit.

"Want to dump out your backpack?" she asks, setting up another plastic shelf. I unzip it, and dump all the supplies out. 6 knives, a thermal blanket, a small camouflaged tent, a smaller backpack, a canteen, and a small sword.

"The blanket may come in handy," Katniss murmurs, feeling the material. I nod.

"Should we set up for the night?" I ask, watching the sun set. After all, we were released into the arena just in the late afternoon.

"I think we better," Katniss replies. Her eyes scan the supplies and she taps her bottom lip.

"To keep things organized, do you want to have the weapons, and I'll take the food? We can set up the shelter supplies now," Katniss proposes.

"Sure," I agree, and we prop up more shelves with the plastic squares.

"What should we do with the tent?" I ask, unfolding the tent. It's pretty big, and the whole thing is camouflaged.

"Well, are we going to make this tree our permanent shelter? It's a pretty big tree, so…" Katniss leaves off, looking at me.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea to set up a permanent shelter so we can set up traps and stuff," I say. Katniss nods.

"That's what I was thinking. So. Here's my idea: We rip the tent up to where it's not in the shape of a tent anymore, but just a long rectangle of camouflaged fabric. Then we can lay it out on a layer of branches, all around the tree, kind of like an umbrella. But we'll be above the fabric, and so if any Careers are looking up, they won't see us, just the camouflage stuff." I nod, and we rip up the tent until it's almost too dark to see.

"Katniss, should we finish in the morning?" I ask.

"That would be best," she whispers, rolls up the ripped-up tent, and stores it in her backpack. Then Katniss spreads out her thermal sleeping bag, and climbs in.

"Come on," Katniss whispers, patting the inside of the sleeping bag. I carefully climb over to her, and I climb in next to her. Kind of shaky, with both of us trying to lay on one branch. So I lift Katniss up, and lay her on top of me.

"Do you have a belt?" she whispers. I think of last year when she belted herself into the tree.

"Yeah," I whisper. Katniss gets off me for a minute while I take my belt off and wrap it around us. Then once we're secure, Katniss collapses on top of me, her head on my chest, and we watch the sky for the anthem.

The flag appears, and the anthem plays. Then 15 pictures show up. Wow, 15 dead tributes. That means only 9 tributes left. Once the flag disappears, Katniss and I fall asleep in the tree.

**Author's Note: To Vamps-With-Wings: Yeah, I bet I could have Olivia be an ally of Gale and Katniss. I was already thinking of a tribute to become an ally, too, so that's good. Also, I bet they still had Converse. Well, since Panem is in the future, they either still have Converse, or they forgot all about Converse. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Also, I will reveal who died in the next chapter.**


	3. Thayo's Attack

**Author's Note: I'm keeping these up here with a small description of the tributes. I'll put an "X" by their name once the tribute is killed. **

**District 1**

**-Thayo- Red hair, red face. Possible temper.**

**-Paya- Gold hair, blue eyes, tan skin, petite.**

**District 2**

**-Mage- Tall and muscular. Possibly smart, too.**

**X-Ive- Pixie-cut hair. Petite.**

**District 3**

**X-Polo- Huge abs. Huge arms.**

**-Neeah- Gigantic muscles.**

**District 4**

**X-Turner- Nerdy through and through.**

**X-Amandrea- Red braids and lots of freckles.**

**District 5**

**-Daniel- Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and bugling muscles.**

**X-Sara- Straight brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, tall and thin. **

**District 6**

**X-Indigo- Weird eyes and nail-biting habit.**

**X-Penelope- Curly black hair and smokey gray eyes. Pale skin.**

**District 7**

**X-Johannes- So thin, he's almost to the bone. Skeleton-like.**

**-Olivia- Wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Striking features. **

**District 8**

**X-Peter- He has very broad shoulders and a big nose. Nice smile.**

**X-Rosale- Plain black hair, plain smile, plain eyes… plain girl.**

**District 9**

**X-Robert- Short-cropped hair, medium build, crooked teeth.**

**X-Ferlise- Blonde, green eyes, yellow teeth, big feet. **

**District 10**

**-Joshua- Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, white smile, good looks. **

**X-Sammi- Wavy brown hair, blonde highlights, green eyes, petite. **

**District 11**

**X-Paul- Scars on his face, hair in a ponytail, blood-shot eyes.**

**X-Vivien- Chubby cheeks from baby fat, rosy complexion, big eyes.**

**District 12**

**-Gale- Shaggy black hair, lean muscle, tan skin, tall, smokey gray eyes.**

**-Katniss- Black braid, smokey gray eyes, long legs, thick eyelashes.**

GALE'S POV

I wake up because the sun is too bright. I open my eyes, and see Katniss just two or three inches from my face, still laying on my chest. I smile.

"Katniss," I whisper, "Katniss, wake up." Her eyelids flutter open, and widen when she sees me. She blushes and tries to sit up, but the belt holds her down. I smile and fumble to undo the belt.

"Good morning to you, too," I say, holding the belt up. Katniss and I crawl out of the sleeping bag and immediately start ripping the tent again. If we're going to leave our camp and go hunting, we have to camouflage our supplies.

Once threat has been unsown and sections have been cut with our knives, we have a nice long camouflaged rectangle. Then Katniss and I climb down a few branches and lay the ripped-up tent on the branches around the tree. Then, once the tent has been wrapped around the branches, and our two ends of fabric have met, I cut a hole in them and place a stick through the holes to hold it.

"Ready for hunting?" I ask Katniss. She nods, and we climb down the tree, around the camouflage. Hunting for food, or hunting for tributes to kill, I don't know. But I had weilded my small sword, and Katniss had knives stuck through her belt loops.

When we drop to the ground, first we check our snares. Nothing. We creep through the brush, constantly looking behind our shoulders, looking for animals or tributes. Katniss and I come into a clearing, and we see Olivia standing there, with big scared eyes. Katniss raises her knife, and Olivia points at the tree above our heads. Katniss turns around, but I watch Olivia in case she attacks. Instead, she runs off into the woods and Katniss shrieks. I spin around.

Thayo is in the tree, spiked spear raised to throw. Katniss is on the ground, crawling backwards. There is a cut on Katniss's forearm and blood is dripping down to her hand.

I grab my sword and hold it up. Thayo climbs out of the tree, spear still raised. He walks over to me, slowly.

"Well, if it isn't _Gale_. The little friend of the Hunger Games champion. You probably think you're so great to be -- AH!" Thayo winces. Katniss had thrown a knife straight into Thayo's leg. He immediately spins on Katniss and chucks his spear at her. I hear Katniss yelp, and, without hardly thinking, I stab my sword into Thayo's arm. His flesh rips open to reveal bone. I almost gag, but I'm too mad at him for now. Thayo, also without thinking, rips the sword from his arm and flings it into the bushes.

Both of us without weapons, we pummel into each other and crash to the ground. I punch Thayo in the stomach, and he grunts and curls up. But he quickly recovers and punches me in the jaw. I fall back and Thayo jumps on top of me, holding down my limbs.

"I think I'll make your death nice and slow, huh? What do you think? Maybe cutting off your arms… then your legs… and then I guess I can poke out your eyeballs for even more torture," Thayo says and throws his head back, laughing. He pulls a long, twisted knife from his belt and he shines it on his shirt. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." Thayo smirks.

A knife whizzes through the air and pierces Thayo's neck. He falls over on me, eyes rolling back in his head, and I shove him off me. A cannon booms. I look up at who threw the knife. Olivia. I wince and prepare for her to throw a knife at me, too, but nothing comes.

"Sorry, I, uh, took one of Katniss's knives," Olivia says.

"No… no. It's fine," I reply, crouching down next to Katniss. Olivia slowly crouches down next to me. Katniss isn't moving. But, she _is _breathing…

"Katniss is okay. The spear didn't hit her, but she's lost a lot of blood from the cut on her arm, so she passed out," Olivia explains. I pick Katniss up and cradle her in my arms. I nod.

"Um, Olivia, if you want to maybe, uh, join me and Katniss in our camp?" I ask.

"You mean kind of like an alliance?" she asks. I shrug and nod. "Sure," Olivia agrees.

"Okay. Have you seen the huge tree a little distance that way?" I point. She nods.

"Alright. That's where Katniss and I have been keeping camp. Just go get your supplies and meet me there," I order. Olivia runs off, and I get up and carry Katniss to our tree.


	4. Katniss's Cut

**Author's Note: I'm keeping these up here with a small description of the tributes. I'll put an "X" by their name once the tribute is killed. **

**District 1**

**-Thayo- Red hair, red face. Possible temper.**

**-Paya- Gold hair, blue eyes, tan skin, petite.**

**District 2**

**-Mage- Tall and muscular. Possibly smart, too.**

**X-Ive- Pixie-cut hair. Petite.**

**District 3**

**X-Polo- Huge abs. Huge arms.**

**-Neeah- Gigantic muscles.**

**District 4**

**X-Turner- Nerdy through and through.**

**X-Amandrea- Red braids and lots of freckles.**

**District 5**

**-Daniel- Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and bugling muscles.**

**X-Sara- Straight brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, tall and thin. **

**District 6**

**X-Indigo- Weird eyes and nail-biting habit.**

**X-Penelope- Curly black hair and smokey gray eyes. Pale skin.**

**District 7**

**X-Johannes- So thin, he's almost to the bone. Skeleton-like.**

**-Olivia- Wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Striking features. **

**District 8**

**X-Peter- He has very broad shoulders and a big nose. Nice smile.**

**X-Rosale- Plain black hair, plain smile, plain eyes… plain girl.**

**District 9**

**X-Robert- Short-cropped hair, medium build, crooked teeth.**

**X-Ferlise- Blonde, green eyes, yellow teeth, big feet. **

**District 10**

**-Joshua- Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, white smile, good looks. **

**X-Sammi- Wavy brown hair, blonde highlights, green eyes, petite. **

**District 11**

**X-Paul- Scars on his face, hair in a ponytail, blood-shot eyes.**

**X-Vivien- Chubby cheeks from baby fat, rosy complexion, big eyes.**

**District 12**

**-Gale- Shaggy black hair, lean muscle, tan skin, tall, smokey gray eyes.**

**-Katniss- Black braid, smokey gray eyes, long legs, thick eyelashes.**

GALE'S POV

I carry Katniss and I'm struggling to pull us both up the rope. I finally get up onto the branch and examine my hands. Ugh, rope burn. But I pick Katniss back up anyway, and I climb the tree carefully. I set her down on the branch we slept on last night, and I lay the thermal blanket over her. Then I take off my belt and strap her in.

I climb down the tree and hide in the bushes, waiting for Olivia. I look across the small clearing surrounding the tree and see her peeking out from behing a tree. I stand up, revealing myself. I wave at her. She walks to me.

"Where's Katniss?" she asks. I point up into our tree. "Uh, I don't see her…" Olivia insists. I nod.

"I know. Katniss and I put a camouflage tent-curtain thing up so people can't see us from below. Follow me," I lead Olivia up the rope and around the cut-up tent.

"Wow," Olivia breathes, "You guys worked fast." She gazed around, taking in the make-shift bed, the shelves, and our backpacks tied up on a branch. Our canteens and water bottles were placed in a hole in the tree, with the other food.

"I know. We work good as partners. Katniss is my best friend back home," I say, sitting on a branch near Katniss. Olivia shrugged and followed me, sitting on a branch across from me on the other side of Katniss.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," she said, and we sat there looking at Katniss.

"So how did you know Katniss was just unconscious? I thought she was dead at first," I ask.

"In District 7, we collect herbs. We're major gatherers. Mainly vegetarians, too. Everybody knows how to make easy medicines at least by age 5. The people in District 7 are really good at health and healing and stuff like that," Olivia explained. I nod.

"Do you have anything to help Katniss's hand?" I ask. Olivia nods really fast and whips out her backpack, digging through it.

"I almost forgot. I have these herbs I found growing in a bush somewhere and it's supposed to speed up the closing of the wound. It's also an anti-inflammatory and pain reliever if chewed up and placed on the injury," Olivia explains, holding out the green leaves. She shrugs and continues, "Katniss would probably prefer your slobber on her hand than mine." We smile.

"'Kay," I mumble, stuffing the leaves in my mouth. I chew up until it feels pulpy, and I place it on Katniss's hand. I look at the tree branch and rip a thin, wide piece of bark off. Then I tie the bark around Katniss's hand, keeping the cud in place.

"That's good," Olivia praises. We wait for Katniss to wake up.

After about a half hour, Katniss starts to spir. "Katniss!" I exclaim, waking Olivia from a nap. I quick grab a canteen of water and sit back by Katniss.

"Katniss?" I repeat, examining her face. Her eyelashes flicker open.

"Gale?" Katniss asks. I take her hand and nod. But Katniss rips her hand away and touches her other hand, with the chewed-up leaves. "Ah, it stings!" Katniss winces. I turn to Olivia.

"You didn't say it would hurt her," I accuse. Olivia holds out her hands to show her innocence.

"It's supposed to sting at first but after the first hour, it hurts less and less until it numbs the injury," Olivia explains. She climbs over to Katniss. "Leave it, it will help." Olivia pries Katniss's hand away, which was trying to rip the bark off.

"It stiiiings!" Katniss winces. I grab her hand again and Katniss doesn't pull away. I look at Katniss's arm. The long gash had stopped bleeding, and the blood was drying on her hand.

"Try to sleep," I persuade her. Katniss wiggles for a bit but soon her eyes close. Every now and then while she's sleeping, Katniss will wince or her arm will twitch. I sit there, stroking her hair and periodically kissing her cheek until Katniss is still. Not still as in dead, but still as in sleeping calmly. Olivia goes back to her nap, and I stay awake for the rest of the warm day, drinking water and trickling water on Katniss's beading forehead.


	5. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry that this story kindof got messed up, lol. Thanks to 12 and Vamps-With-Wings, who alerted me that the story was weird. See, I had downloaded the story onto FanFiction from Microsoft Words Word, although I forgot to turn them into chapters. So when I all of a sudden put the fourth chapter in for the second one, things got messed up. But I'm all on track now! Thanks guys! And hopefully I haven't scared you away from reading my story! Lol.

* * *


	6. Joshua and Olivia

**Author's Note: I'm keeping these up here with a small description of the tributes. I'll put an "X" by their name once the tribute is killed. **

**District 1**

**X-Thayo- Red hair, red face. Possible temper.**

**-Paya- Gold hair, blue eyes, tan skin, petite.**

**District 2**

**-Mage- Tall and muscular. Possibly smart, too.**

**X-Ive- Pixie-cut hair. Petite.**

**District 3**

**X-Polo- Huge abs. Huge arms.**

**-Neeah- Gigantic muscles.**

**District 4**

**X-Turner- Nerdy through and through.**

**X-Amandrea- Red braids and lots of freckles.**

**District 5**

**-Daniel- Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and bugling muscles.**

**X-Sara- Straight brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, tall and thin. **

**District 6**

**X-Indigo- Weird eyes and nail-biting habit.**

**X-Penelope- Curly black hair and smokey gray eyes. Pale skin.**

**District 7**

**X-Johannes- So thin, he's almost to the bone. Skeleton-like.**

**-Olivia- Wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Striking features. **

**District 8**

**X-Peter- He has very broad shoulders and a big nose. Nice smile.**

**X-Rosale- Plain black hair, plain smile, plain eyes… plain girl.**

**District 9**

**X-Robert- Short-cropped hair, medium build, crooked teeth.**

**X-Ferlise- Blonde, green eyes, yellow teeth, big feet. **

**District 10**

**-Joshua- Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, white smile, good looks. **

**X-Sammi- Wavy brown hair, blonde highlights, green eyes, petite. **

**District 11**

**X-Paul- Scars on his face, hair in a ponytail, blood-shot eyes.**

**X-Vivien- Chubby cheeks from baby fat, rosy complexion, big eyes.**

**District 12**

**-Gale- Shaggy black hair, lean muscle, tan skin, tall, smokey gray eyes.**

**-Katniss- Black braid, smokey gray eyes, long legs, thick eyelashes.**

GALE'S POV

"Gale?" Katniss asks. My eyes whip open at the sound of her voice. I had been taking a small power nap.

"Gale, I can't feel my arm," she says. I brush her hair from her face.

"Don't worry, Katniss, that's how the medicine is supposed to work," I tell her. Then I turn to Olivia, "Right?" She nods.

"Okay. Katniss, Olivia, I'm going hunting. We need food that _isn't_ dehydrated," I say. Olivia puts away her dehydrated apples. I stand up and grab a spear.

"I'll be right back," I tell them, and I jump from the tree. First I check our snares, which has nothing in them. Surely we would have caught _something_ by now. Unless… somebody was watching us and stealing our prey…

I turn around and check the brush. Nothing. Hmm.

* * *

I climb back up into our tree with two rabbits. "Olivia, could you cook these?" I ask, and she nods and grabs the rabbits.

"Be right back," Olivia replies, jumping from the tree. Meanwhile, I crouch by Katniss, who's eating some of the dehydrated apples Olivia brought with her.

"Got your appetite back, huh?" I ask Katniss. She nods and holds an apple out to me, which I take.

"I'm much better now," Katniss says, staring at an apple slice.

After an uncomfortable silence, I ask, "You okay?" Katniss looks up and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Trust me." We look at each other for a while and then I lean in. Katniss drops the apples on another branch. I gently put a hand on her waist, and another hand on the branch she's sitting on. Our lips hover next to each other, and I finally kiss her. It's like somebody has zapped my lips with electricity. Katniss slowly grabs my shirt in her dainty fists, pulling me in closer to her. Then I fall back onto the branch behind me and Katniss follows. She lays on top of me, and we keep kissing.

* * *

A little while later, Katniss is laying on my chest and we're catching our breath.

"Okay, as much as I don't want to get up, I have to check on Olivia," I tell Katniss, who is curled up in my lap. She sighs.

"Okay. Hurry back," she says. I lift Katniss off my lap and I place her onto the blanket she was sitting on earlier, before I kissed her. I jump out of the tree. Olivia is laying on the ground… On top of a boy.

He jumps up and thrusts a knife out. I jump back in surprise. Olivia screams.

"Joshua! Stop! This is Gale!" she shouts. He lowers the knife, and I cautiously stand up. We say hi to each other.

"Um, Gale, is it alright if I go along with Joshua?" Olivia asks me. I shrug, still keeping my eye on Joshua.

"Sure. I don't care. You can get your stuff from the tree," I say. She nods and quickly climbs the tree.

"So. You like Olivia?" I ask him.

"Of course. That dirty blonde hair and blue eyes…She's hot," he says. I nod slowly.

"Okay…"

"And you like Katniss, right?" Joshua asks me. I'm taken aback.

"How did you…?"

Joshua shrugs. "Olivia told me she thought something was going on between you two." I shrug.

"Maybe." I wipe my lips in case somehow he could read my mind and know I kissed Katniss.

"Hey, dude, don't worry. It's okay if you like her. Katniss _is_ pretty cute…" Joshua says. I squint and clench my fists. Something about him saying that made my stomach squirm. Olivia jumps from the tree.

"ready, Joshua?" she asks.

"Yep."

"Here," I say, handing a cooked rabbit to them. I immediately jump up the tree, taking the other rabbit with me and not saying goodbye to them.


End file.
